When I Stand Trial, I Will Need You
by MakingMoviesInMyHead
Summary: But ever since yesterday's encounter with him, she's had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whether it's good or bad, she doesn't know yet.


**A/N**: This is my very first Finntana one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or these amazing characters. They are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

She catches her boyfriend cheating on her so, she dumps him on the spot a month before she finds out she's pregnant. She decides to finish out the rest of the semester, which is only three weeks, at the university she's at now and transfer to OSU during the fall. The campus is right outside of Lima so, the plan is to live at home with her parents while she goes to school.

The drive back home is probably the most brutal one she's ever had to make. It's not like she's coming home for the holidays or because she's on break from her classes, she's coming home because of the circumstance she put herself in. Who wants to be living with their parents and pregnant at 19? Like, seriously. What has her life become? She's disappointed her parents, and they've made that very clear, but they're still helping her out because despite everything, they love her. And she can't thank them enough for it.

* * *

><p>She's out grocery shopping with her mom because instead of ordering pizza for dinner tonight, she had this brilliant idea that it would be more fun to make it. Whatever, she just really wants to get out of the house for a while. She leaves her mom talking to herself about which pizza sauce brand is better and heads over to the ice cream section. All she's been craving for the last month has been rocky road ice cream and she's more of a bitch than normal when she doesn't have it. She's just closing the freezer door with her ice cream in hand when she hears someone call her name.<p>

"Santana?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. She was really hoping and praying that she wouldn't bump into anybody from high school.

"Oh, hello Finn."

"I didn't know you were in Lima. How long have you been back?"

"I've been home for a week" she lets him know giving him a weak smile.

"Cool."

"How's Rachel?" She asks because she's honestly surprised she's not glued to his side.

"I'm sure she's fine but I wouldn't really know. We broke up in December."

"Well, that sucks. Long distance thing didn't work out, huh?"

"I guess not." Finn just stands in front of her with his hands in his pockets. Santana decides this encounter has been awkward enough and starts walking away slowly.

"My mom's waiting for me and I should probably head back before she has someone page me through the intercom system or something."

"Yeah, okay" he says laughing a little. Are you in town for the whole summer?"

"Yeah, I'll be around."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye Finn" she says as she walks away.

* * *

><p>She laying on her bed watching <em>Easy A<em> but she's not really paying attention to the movie because she can't get Finn out of her head. Out of everyone that graduated last year he's the only one still in Lima, besides her. She knows that he's taking classes at OSU and working for Burt at the shop part-time so she doesn't know why she thought she'd never bump into him. But ever since yesterday's encounter with him, she's had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whether it's good or bad, she doesn't know yet.

* * *

><p>Her parents are going to Cleveland for the weekend because her dad is speaking at a medical conference and they asked her if she wanted to tag along but she declined. She's really looking forward to having the entire house to herself for a couple of days. She's in the living room sprawled on the couch watching reruns of One Tree Hill when her mom comes bustling in through the front door with a million bags in her hands.<p>

"What is all this, mom?"

"Well, I didn't want you to starve to death this weekend so I stopped by at the grocery store after I got the oil changed in the car. Finn says hi. Oh, and I gave him your number."

"You what?" Santana almost drops the apple juice that she has in her hand.

"I stopped by at Burt's to get the oil changed for the trip this weekend."

"Mom, don't act dumb. What in the world possessed you to give Finn my number?"

"Santana, since you got home you haven't left the house unless it's to get ice cream. And you don't talk to anyone. Look mija, I know what you're going through right now is not easy but I just thought it would be nice for you to have somewhat of a social life again. Plus, Finn's a nice boy."

"You're freaking me out a little here mom. Did you ever think that maybe the reason I haven't kept in touch with anyone is because I don't want to? No one needs to know every detail about my life. And besides, everyone is too busy living their own lives as far away from Lima as possible to care about mine."

"Mija, don't be upset. I just want to see you smile again and I'll do whatever it takes to see that."

Santana can't stay mad at her mom. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads upstairs for a much needed nap. She doesn't have the energy to keep up with her mom and her crazy shenanigans.

She's just gotten out of the shower when her phone beeps, alerting her to a new text message. She sees who the message is from and she's kind of surprised he actually had the guts to contact her.

_Hey Santana, it's Finn. Ur mom gave me ur number. I hope it's ok that I'm texting u._

_Hi Finn. It's fine. I'm just sorry u had to deal with my mom's crazy yesterday. Lol._

_Cool. So, I'm off at 3 u wanna grab a bite to eat?_

_Sure. I'll meet u at Foster's Freeze at 4._

_Okay. See u then._

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"That's the reason I came back home."

She doesn't know what possesses her to tell him but she just blurts it out while they're eating their burgers. She really wants to laugh at Finn's face right now; it's a mixture between shock and confusion but she just takes a sip of her chocolate shake instead.

"Shut up, Santana. Stop playing around."

"I'm serious Finn. I found out about three weeks before the semester was over. "

"How far along are you?" Finn asks while taking a sip of his soda.

"3 months."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping the baby, of course."

"What about the father? What does he say about all this?"

"He doesn't know. "

"Santana, this is kind of a huge thing here. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Finn, he cheated on me. I walked in on him and some slutty bitch having sex. So, no. I don't think he deserves a fucking thing."

"Well, if that's what you think is the best thing for you than who am I to tell you otherwise, right?"

"Wow Finn. I think your first year of college has really made you smarter. Good answer buddy."

"Haha, very funny San" he scowls and takes another bite of his burger.

Later that night when she's lying in bed she thinks that hanging out with Finn wasn't as awkward as she thought it was going to be. In fact, it wasn't awkward at all. Because she never gave him the time of day before she hadn't realized how easy he was to talk to. That's probably why she just blurted out she was pregnant. She hadn't planned on telling him. Surprisingly, she was okay with him knowing but she let him know that if he told anyone else she'd make sure he would never be able to have children of his own.

* * *

><p>She's in her bedroom reading the latest issue of Cosmo just waiting for Finn to get out of work so they can go to the drive-in. She texted him earlier telling him that she was bored out of her mind and if he wanted to do something.<p>

They haven't hung out since that one day she met him for burgers but they've been texting regularly and he's called her a few times just to see how she's doing. They got into an argument via text message the other day because Finn thought that Joey should have picked Dawson over Pacey. What the hell? Dawson and Joey never had chemistry. When he first told her that he watched Dawson's Creek, she laughed at him through the phone but he quickly explained that when he can't sleep at night he watches TV and the only thing on at 2 AM are reruns of Dawson's Creek.

She tosses the magazine to one side and heads down stairs when Finn messages her to let her know that he's outside. Her mom's in the living room watching her favorite novela but she takes her eyes off the television just long enough tell her to have fun and not to get home to late.

"Hi" Finn says as soon as she gets in his truck. "I got something for you."

"Really?" He nods his head as he hands her a bag and she knows what it is before she even opens it.

"You got me a burger from Foster's Freeze? Awesome!"

"How did you know? You didn't even open it."

"Finn, I can see the grease stains all over the bag." she laughs out.

"Whatever."

It's like 80s week or something at the drive-in and all they're showing are 80s flicks so they end up watching E.T. because Finn said she could pick the movie.

They're sitting on the flatbed of his truck eating their burgers while they wait for the movie to start when Finn randomly asks her

"When do you find out if peanut is a boy or a girl?"

"Did you just call my baby a peanut?"

"Well, isn't it shaped like one?"

"You're such a dork, Finn. And I find out next week but I did get to hear the baby's heartbeat today."

"Really? How was it?"

"It was a lot more emotional than I thought it was going to be. Like, it really hit me that there's a little human being growing inside of me. "

"You haven't told anyone else you're pregnant?"

"Nope."

"Not even Brittany?"

"Finn, she forgot all about me the minute she landed in LA."

"What a bitch" Finn says. They just look at each other and burst out laughing.

They sit in silence for a while when Santana turns to Finn and notices that he has a serious expression on his face and it kind of makes her a little nervous, but he speaks before she can ask him what he's thinking.

"Out of everyone why did you tell me Santana?" She's caught off guard by the question so she takes a sip of her soda while she thinks of an answer to give Finn.

"Well, we live in the same town so you would have found out anyway. But to tell you the truth, I really don't know why. I just felt like I wanted you to know. I knew that you wouldn't judge me or look at me differently because of one stupid careless mistake I made. I guess that just makes you the lucky one, Finn."

"I guess it does." Finn doesn't say anything else. He just smiles at her and turns to the screen where the movie's starting.

* * *

><p>"It's a girl!" She calls Finn as soon as she gets out of the doctor's office because he made her pinky promise she would.<p>

"Peanut is a girl?" The way he says it, she knows he has this huge goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, Finn. Peanut is a girl!"

"Awesome!"

"I know. Now I can start buying her all these cute little dresses and shoes and stuff. But anyway, I'll talk to you later? I know you're busy at work right now and I don't want Burt to start yelling at you for being on the phone with me."

"Yeah, I probably should get back to work. I'll pick you up after work and we could go get burgers or something."

"That sounds awesome. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye 'Tana."

* * *

><p>Burt gives Finn the day off so he calls her and asks if she wants to go over to his place and just hang out and do nothing. Santana doesn't hesitate to say yes and she finds herself at his house 15 minutes later. She doesn't know what it is about Finn, but when she's with him she doesn't feel so shitty about her pregnancy. And then, there's that feeling she gets when he's around and even though she can't quite pin point what it is, she doesn't hate it. She kind of likes it being there in the pit of her stomach.<p>

They're in the living room watching Friday Night Lights on Netflix because Finn had never watched it before and Santana couldn't let him spend the rest of his life not knowing what an amazing television show he was missing out on.

She's sprawled out on the Hudson-Hummel couch when Carole brings them a plate full of cookies. They're chocolate chip because Carole asked her what kind of cookies she liked as soon as she walked into the house. Santana's just really really happy that Finn's mom is accepting of the fact that she's pregnant and not at all upset that her son is hanging out with a knocked up chick. She tells Finn that and he tells her that his mom is "awesome" and would never judge anyone.

She's currently crying and she doesn't even care who sees her, (she'll just blame it on the pregnancy hormones) because of Tim Riggins. His character is just so tragic and he deserves some happiness, you know? She's telling Finn that nothing good ever happens to Riggins when she feels it. This little fluttery kick. She puts her hands on her belly and just looks over a Finn.

" 'Tana, what's wrong? Are you okay? Oh my gosh, are you going into labor?"

She can't help but laugh at Finn's reaction and he just looks at her like she's fucking crazy. But she stops laughing when she feels another little kick against her hand.

"The baby just kicked. Here, give me your hand." She takes Finn's hand and places it on her belly and she knows he's felt it too when his eyes go wide and a smile slowly spreads across his face. He doesn't take his hands off her belly for the rest of the day because he wants to feel every kick and movement the baby makes and it kind of scares her that she likes the feeling of his hands there.

* * *

><p>She and Finn have been spending all their free time together because honestly, it's not like she has anything better to do and Finn is pretty much her only friend so yeah, she'd rather spend time with him than being lazy at home walking around in her pj's all day. And when they're not together, they're either texting each other or having way too long phone conversations. At one point she hears Burt tell Finn to "unglue that damn phone" from his ear.<p>

Finn appears at her door the Saturday before they start classes asking her if she wants to spend the day at the lake with him.

"No way" she says as he closes the door behind him.

"Why?" Finn asks looking a little hurt.

"Because. Look at me Finn. I'm six months pregnant and fat. All the girls there are going to be all skinny and cute in their little bikinis and I'm this huge inflated blimp."

"Santana, shut up" Finn can't help but laugh softly. "You're not fat, you're pregnant. If you want you can wear one of my t-shirts and swim trunks."

"No, Finn." she whines.

"Please? Come on 'Tana, it's our last weekend before school starts."

"Ugh… I guess! But I'm only agreeing to this because I know you'll cry like a baby for the rest of the day if I don't."

"Thank you!" He smiles at her and pulls her in for a hug.

She's sitting under an umbrella Finn set up for her on a grassy spot by the edge of the lake reading one of the magazines she brought with her. She's waiting for Finn, who went to go buy nachos and drinks at the nearby concession stand when she sees him talking to some blonde chick in a blue bikini looking all cute and shit. She doesn't know why she feels a mix of jealousy and anger, but she just does. She doesn't like the smile on his face or the way he waves goodbye as he's walking away from her. Finn makes his way towards her and she turns away from him when he sits down next to her.

"'Tana, here are you nachos. I got you Dr. Pepper because I know it's your favorite." She completely ignores him and goes on reading her magazine.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave the nachos and go Finn. Just go and have a wonderful time with that blonde bimbo you were just talking to." Finn just laughs and it makes her even more angry.

"Santana, that 'blonde bimbo' was in my English class last semester and she just wanted to know what classes I had signed up for this semester. Plus, she has a boyfriend. But that doesn't even matter because I'm here with you and peanut" he says as he takes her hand in one of his and intertwines their fingers. He lifts her shirt up with his other hand and lays it on her belly and she hates the fact the she kind of really likes the feeling of it there, all warm against her skin.

She can't stay mad at him and for the rest of the day she holds on to his hand and makes sure that every other bimbo in a bikini sees that.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared Finn."<p>

"Of what?" he asks as he puts his arm around her and she snuggles closer to him on the couch.

"Tomorrow. What are people going to say when they see a pregnant chick walk into their math class?"

"Seriously Santana, that's what you're scared of? It's no one's fucking business that you're pregnant. Besides, I'll be there with you."

"We don't have every class together, dork."

"No, but I'll be on campus and whatever you need, just call or text me and I'll be there."

"You better be" she says with a playful tone in her voice.

"It's getting late. I better go before my mom starts blowing up my phone demanding to know if I'm still alive or not." He smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you better go."

Santana walks Finn to the door as she sets the alarm clock on his phone so he won't be late to pick her up for school in the morning. They decide to carpool since she isn't very comfortable driving with the huge belly she's carrying around now and also, because it'll save them a shitload on gas.

Finn kisses her lightly on the forehead, which leaves her kind of speechless because he's never done that before, but before she can say anything he's walking towards his truck, waving goodbye at her.

"Goodnight, Finn" she whispers into the cool night breeze.

* * *

><p>As they're walking towards campus the next morning, Santana takes Finn's hand in one of her own and holds on tightly to it. As she does so, he looks down at her with a smile on his face and gives her hand a squeeze, reassuring her that everything is going to be okay. He walks her to her first class and tells her to meet him in the cafeteria when class is over. She nods her head and gives him a little smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.<p>

"Santana, don't be nervous. You'll be fine." He kisses her forehead lightly then heads off to his own class. When she opens the door and walks into the class she notices that there's only one other girl in there. She forgets why she was so nervous in the first place when the girl flashes her a smile. She decides that coming to school while being pregnant isn't going to be so bad after all.

Later that day when Finn is eating double his weight in cafeteria food, he asks her how her day is going.

"Pretty good. I met this girl in History, her name is Valerie. We exchanged numbers and she wants to be study buddies or something."

"That's great 'Tana! Maybe the both of you can help me with my History."

"I'll ask Valerie if she's okay with you tagging along to our study sessions."

"Awesome!" Santana just laughs and grabs a few fries from Finn's plate.

* * *

><p>Finn gets this crazy idea to build a fort out of blankets and couch cushions in the middle of his living room.<p>

Carole invited Santana over for Sunday dinner and like, how could she say no? Finn's mom is one of the sweetest people she has ever known.

She's holding on to her belly because she's laughing so hard at the fact that a 6'3" 19 year old is acting like a little boy right now. Finn is literally crawling on the floor trying to make this fort stay up. His mom and Burt both told him he was absolutely nuts and decided that it was time they head to bed.

"This is awesome Santana! Get in here!" Finn yells to her from inside the fort.

"Finn, how the hell am I supposed to get in there?"

"Just crawl inside."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You don't have this huge belly the size of a beach ball attached to you" she mumbles as she makes her way inside this fort with a bit of difficulty. Once she's inside, she sees Finn sitting in the middle with a flashlight in his hand and the goofiest grin she has ever seen on his face.

"Hey, jolly green giant scoot over. I need to lay down after that treacherous journey to get in here." Finn laughs and lays down next to her.

"Finn, what do you think of the name Felicity?" She asks as she turns to face him.

"I like it. It's nice. Is peanut finally going to have a name?"

"I think so, yeah. But you can always call her peanut. It can be her nickname. I know how fond of it you are" she says smiling at him.

" 'Tana, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What did you do when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Umm…I cried. A lot. My heart sank when I saw the little positive sign on the pee stick. It was like I was stuck in this nightmare and no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't get out. There was no one for me to run to. But there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that I was going to keep this baby. I called my mom a day after I found out and I just literally cried during the entire conversation. And it was probably ten times worse when I talked to my dad" she laughs a little as she says it.

"I'll never forget what he told me. He said, 'Mija, why are you crying? You're fine. You are a strong independent young woman and you will get through this. Though I had hoped that you would have waited to have a child until you were older and more mature, that doesn't change the fact that I love you and nothing will ever change that. We will get through this together.' "

"You're going to be such an awesome mom, Santana" Finn tells her and she really feels like crying now. He's smiling at her all sweetly and she doesn't even know what to say so she just rests her hand on his cheek. She doesn't notice Finn leaning in closer to her and it takes her by surprise when he puts his lips on hers and kisses her. It takes her a moment to react but when she does, she doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. And holy shit, that feeling she's had since she first saw Finn at the grocery store, she knows what it is now. She's in love with Finn Hudson. What has her life become? But this feeling, she wouldn't give it up for anything. It's probably what's kept her sane all these months.

She's in love. She's in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>They make out all the time now and neither of them is complaining. Santana just doesn't know how to tell Finn what she really feels for him. A part of her is scared that he'll leave her but that's really stupid, she thinks, because they really haven't defined this thing between them. But it's obvious that Finn has some sort of feelings for her too. But she doesn't know what to do because she's having a baby in a couple of months and she doesn't want to hold Finn back or anything. She doesn't want him to feel obligated to help her with the baby in any way. This is something she got herself into and she doesn't want Finn to deal with any of the consequences. He deserves to live his life without any major responsibilities. She doesn't know what the hell she's doing.<p>

* * *

><p>She looks out the window for the millionth time today and notices that the clouds are getting darker. She really hopes that Finn gets to her house so they can get to the burger place and back before it starts snowing. She's never liked the snow and right now that she's 35 pounds overweight and waddling everywhere she's dreading it even more.<p>

She's really really glad when she sees Finn's truck pull up in her driveway. She makes her way outside and into his truck where it's nice and warm. He gives her a quick peck on the lips as they make their way to Foster's Freeze.

She's leaning on the counter sipping on a chocolate shake as they wait for their order to be ready. Finn's right beside her with one hand on her belly. Santana thinks that he doesn't even notice when he does that anymore. It's like second nature to him now, to always be touching her belly. She doesn't mind at all.

"Is this your first baby?" She turns to see that a little old lady is asking her the question.

"Yes."

"Best blessing there is, a baby. Your heart will never feel anything more wonderful than watching that baby grow right before your eyes. I'm sure you're both going to be wonderful parents. And you son, you take care of her and that baby of yours" the lady says pointing a finger at Finn but before Santana can tell her that Finn isn't the father she has already walked out. She doesn't know what to say so she just looks up at Finn and smiles at him and he does the same.

Their order is ready and they make their way back to the truck hand in hand just as the first snowflakes hit the ground. Finn asks her why she's so quiet as he's putting the key in the ignition and she can't stop the tears that are running down her face.

"That lady thought you were the father, Finn" She says.

"So? Why are you crying Santana?" He moves his hands to her face and starts wiping her tears off with his thumbs.

"Finn, I don't want you to feel like it's your responsibility to take care of me and the baby. I don't want you to suffer the consequences of my actions. Besides, this thing between us, I don't even know what it is but you deserve so much better. "

"Hey, hey listen to me" he tells her. "Santana, I love you and I love peanut. I love the both of you so much. And just because this thing between us isn't defined it doesn't mean it isn't something. Where did you get the idea that I wouldn't help you with the baby? If I've stuck around this far, I'm sure as hell not leaving now. And one day I hope it's my baby you're carrying but if anyone asks, the baby you're carrying now is mine. Please, Santana. Please let me take care of you and peanut because I can. If you're worried about money don't be. Most of what I've made at the shop is saved up in the bank. Let me take care of you and the baby. Let me." All she can do is nod her head yes. He leans in and kisses her and for the first time she returns the kiss without holding back any feelings.

"I love you too, Finn" she whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

><p>She's felt weird the entire day. She doesn't want to worry anyone so she doesn't say anything. Finn's been coming over and has spent the last few days with her because her parents don't want her to be alone now that she can pop at any moment and Burt agrees so he gives Finn some time off from working at the shop.<p>

"How do you think you did on your finals 'Tana?" He asks her as she's waddling into the living room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Well, considering the fact that I had to get up to use the restroom every five minutes while I was taking the exams, I'm not quite sure."

"I'm sure you kicked ass."

"I hope so. Val and I almost pulled an all nighter for our History exam" she says as she takes a sip of her tea and gets comfortable on the couch.

They're just watching some movie on some random channel about this couple that gets stranded on a haunted road during a snowstorm because there's nothing else on television.

She gets up a little while later to wash the mug she was drinking her tea in. Finn told her he would do it but she insisted that she wanted to do it. She goes to grab the dish towel to dry the mug so she can put it away, when she feels this warm sticky substance run down her legs. She doesn't know what to do and just kind of stands there in front of the sink in shock. It takes her a moment to find her voice and call out to Finn.

"Umm, Finn I think my water just broke."

She doesn't think she's ever seen Finn run that fast. He's in the kitchen in point 5 seconds and freaking the fuck out.

"Santana! What do we do? Are you okay? I don't…. I don't know what to do! What do you need me to do?" Santana can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"It's okay, Finn. I'm okay. Calm down. Just call my parents and you can take me to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Seven hours after arriving at the hospital, drenched in sweat and completely exhausted, Santana gives one final push and hears the first cries of her baby girl. They put baby Felicity in her arms and she can't stop the tears from coming. She's never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life and she can't believe that this baby is all hers. She looks over at Finn, who has tears of his own running down his face. She closes her eyes when he leans in and places a kiss to her forehead. She doesn't think she's ever really been this happy, to have a beautiful baby in her arms and someone who truly loves her, by her side. And she knows that everything is going to be okay.<p> 


End file.
